Cruise for a bachelorette party
by LuckyPenny Z
Summary: Quand Ginny doit se marier avec le GRAND Harry Potter et qu'Hermione Granger est chargée de l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille. Ca donne ça les amis :  Draymione anyways
1. Prologue

**« Le mariage de l'Elu Potter et de la cadette Weasley : dans un mois ! »**

Voilà ce que titrait la plupart des journaux magiques. Et ils avaient raison. Molly n'avait en effet pas pu tenir sa langue si bien que à peine deux jours après avoir choisi une date pour le mariage le plus attendu dans le monde magique, toute la population sorcière était au courant de la date.

Mais qui dit « mariage » dit « enterrement de vie de jeune fille » ? Et quoi de mieux qu'une meilleure amie pour organiser ce genre de chose, hein ? Et bien voilà le topo. Le mariage arrivait, dans un mois, et c'est à un mois de la date fatidique qu'Hermione avait choisi d'annoncer à sa meilleure amie, futur-mariée, qu'elle devait préparer sa valise pour un endroit magique dont elle tut l'endroit. Ce qui bien sur, embêta un peu la jeune fille rousse qui finit par se dire que la surprise n'en serait que plus belle. Toujours est-il qu'Hermione était fière d'elle. Elle avait trouvé LE MUST. Elle n'en avait parlé à personne : ni à Molly, qui n'aurait pas su tenir sa langue plus de deux jours ni à Harry qui comme tout bon amoureux ne pouvait rien cacher à sa futur femme (surtout si celle-ci s'appelle Ginny) ni à Ron, qui a coup sur aurait vendu la mèche 'sans le faire exprès'.

C'est le 2 juillet, à 10 heures, qu'Hermione entra dans la chaleureuse demeure Weasley. Elle vit les deux garçons à table (Il n'y avait plus que Ronald qui vivait chez papa, maman), toujours en pyjama, pas coiffés ni réveillés. Elle leur sourit et les salua et elle ne reçu que des grognements. C'était Molly qui était venue lui ouvrir, et elle attendait toujours à ses côtés, voulant à tout prix saluer sa fille avant qu'elle ne parte je ne sais où. Ce qui intriguait Hermione c'est que cette dite-fille n'était pas présente.

- _Où est Ginny ?_ questionna Molly, seule personne dans les yeux d'Hermione à pouvoir répondre.

- _Quand je l'ai vu tout à l'heure, elle était dans sa chambre. Je crois qu'elle cherchait comment s'habiller._

Hermione décida alors de monter dans la chambre de la cadette et la trouva en peignoir dans sa chambre, les cheveux encore mouillés.

- _Ginny, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Je t'avais dit d'être prête pour 10 heures et tu m'avais assurée que tu le serais._

Elles s'avancèrent vers l'autre, souriant, et se serrèrent dans les bras.

- _Oui mais t'es marrante hein ! Tu ne me dis pas où on va, alors je ne sais pas quoi me mettre moi après…_

Hermione sourit et leva les yeux aux Ciel avant de regarder dans l'armoire de sa meilleure amie.

- _T'as fait tes valises au moins ?_

Ginny hocha la tête.

- _Bien_.

Hermione sortit finalement un short en jean et un t-shirt large de couleur verte.

- _Bien, avec ça tu mets tes petites ballerines noires à paillettes que tu t'es achetée y'a une semaine et tu te coiffes… En un chignon décoiffé. Voilà, je t'attends en bas. Tu as dix minutes_, fit Hermione en souriant, avant de sortir de la chambre en fermant la porte.


	2. C1 : Surprise !

- _TADAM !_ fit Hermione en enlevant ses mains qui couvraient les yeux de Ginny.

La jeune fille rousse fut alors émerveillée par ce qui se tenait devant elle : un bateau de croisière. Elle était toute émue : elle se souvint avoir dit un jour à Hermione qu'elle aimerait faire une croisière sur un bâteau. Elle sauta dans les bras se sa meilleure amie qui se contrôla pour ne pas tomber. Toutes deux étaient aux anges. Le bateau était comme tout bateau de croisière qui se respecte, immense. Ginny sautait sur place, elle avait plus qu'envie : monter sur cette bête d'acier et s'éclater. Les deux jeunes filles firent alors rouler leurs valises pour rejoindre la petite queue de voyageurs qui attendaient un peu plus loin. Il était à peine 11 heures et Hermione était fière d'elle. Premièrement, parce que sa surprise avait l'air de plaire à sa meilleure puisque celle-ci sautait littéralement de joie. Et deuxio, il n'y avait pas grand monde. Elle savait que la plupart des voyageurs ne se présenterait que dans l'après midi vu que le départ n'était prévu pour que pour 17 heures.

- _Bonjour et bienvenue dans le Birthday Queen. Puis-je avoir vos noms mesdemoiselles ?_

- _Hermione Granger_.

Elle regarda dans ses papiers et sorti une feuille. Elle regarda ensuite sur son ordinateur avant de tendre la feuille à Hermione qui présentait sa carte d'identité. La femme regarda puis tendit un crayon.

- _Signez là mademoiselle_.

Elle fit quelques manipulations sur l'ordinateur avant de poser les clés sur le comptoir et de reprendre la feuille.

- _Voilà mesdemoiselles. Je vous donne aussi un plan, je pense que vous en aurez besoin._

Elles se saluèrent et les deux jeunes filles avancèrent un peu plus loin. Elles s'arrêtèrent et scrutèrent le plan.

- _Je crois qu'on doit aller là._

- _Bonjour, puis-je vous ai- Granger et Weaslette ? Ah non, je n'y crois pas…_

- _Malefoy ?_ s'écrièrent les deux jeunes filles.

- _Lui-même_, grogna-t-il. _J'peux vous aider ? _demanda-t-il, se forçant à faire ce pourquoi on l'employait.

Alors que Ginny allait accepter, Hermione parla :

- _Non merci Malefoy, on a jamais eu besoin de ton aide et ça va pas commencer maintenant_, cracha-t-elle.

Il la regarda en souriant et partit en murmurant un « Comme tu veux ». Hermione se sentit bête mais elle n'avait pas su se contrôler. Elle était venue ici pour profiter et pour faire de cette croisière de deux semaines le meilleur enterrement de jeune fille possible pour sa meilleure amie mais voilà qu'il venait tout gâcher. Elle regarda alors Ginny, à laquelle elle n'avait plus pensé avant de repenser au fait qu'elle était dans cette croisière pour elle. Ginny avait les bras croisés sur la poitrine, l'air mécontent, mais ses yeux trahissaient un certain engouement.

- _Désolé_, fit Hermione en espérant ne pas recevoir les foudres de sa meilleure amie.

- _Ecoutes, on l'aime pas, c'est sur. Mais il nous a rien fait là ! Et puis je n'ai pas envie de me balader dans tout le bateau avec ma valise_.

- _Oh oui, t'inquiètes pas ! Je vais regarder le plan et…_

Hermione arrêta de parler quand elle vit Ginny faire non de la tête. Puis la rousse regarda quelque chose derrière Hermione ce qui fait que cette dernière se retourna pour voir Drago parlait avec un de ses collègues.

- _Oh non Gin' !_ fit Hermione en regardant Ginny de nouveau.

- _Hermione, tu me dois bien ça_, fit Ginny avec des yeux de chien battu, ce qui fit craquer Hermione.

- _D'accord_, fit-t-elle avant de poser son plan et son sac à main à côté de sa valise. _Tu me revaudras ça… _fit-elle faussement menaçante avant de se diriger vers son ancien « camarade » d'école.

Elle se racla la gorge, une fois arrivé devant les deux collègues, ce qui eut pour résultat de les faire arrêter de parler.

- _Ah tiens, Granger. Que me vaut cet honneur ?_

- _Tu la connais ?_ fit le collègue, un jeune homme brun.

- _Ouais, malheureusement_, fit Drago en souriant.

Le jeune homme brun sourit avant de s'excuser pour partir porter secours à un couple qui semblait perdu.

- _Tu voulais ?_ fit Drago alors qu'Hermione regardait son collègue partir, le trouvant plutôt pas mal.

- _Ah… euh… Bon écoutes, c'est… J'suis désolée. Pour la façon dont je t'ai parlé y'a 5 minutes. Je n'aurai pas dû._

- _Excuses acceptées_, fit-il avec un petit clin d'œil. _Dois-je comprendre que tu as besoin de mon aide Granger ?_

- _Moi non, Ginny oui_, répondit Hermione avant de revenir vers Ginny, Malefoy sur les talons, souriant.

- _Vos numéros de chambre ?_ demanda Drago arrivé à la hauteur des deux jeunes filles.

- _173_, répondit Ginny en souriant, contente d'avoir de l'aide et pensant déjà à sa future exploration du bateau.

- _Et toi Granger ?_

Il ajouta avant qu'elle ne put répondre :

- _Ne me dit pas que tu as peur que je vienne t'embêter jusque dans ta chambre ? _fit-il d'un air amusé.

- _Loin de là. C'est juste que nous partageons la même chambre._

_- Oh, vraiment ? Et où vont donc dormir Potter et Weasel ? _

- _Ne les appelle pas comme ça, _grogna Hermione.

_- Dois-je comprendre qu'ils ne sont pas de la partie ?_

_- Je ne vois en quoi ça te regarde Malefoy._

_- Je…_

- _Stop !_ fit Ginny. _Désolé d'interrompre vos retrouvailles, mais j'aimerai bien voir ma chambre moi._

Drago fit un léger signe de tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris et les mena jusqu'à leur chambre, un petit sourire sur le visage.


End file.
